Lillian Luthor
Lillian Luthor as she appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Lillian's personality is usually a caring mother, but in fan-fics where she was alive during the events of Smallville, she is also shown to be extremely protective of her son, Lex Luthor. Powers and Abilities Lillian has no superhuman abilities in most stories, though in a few, she has the ability to restore someone's life by taking away a little of her own. Weaknesses Lillian has the same weaknesses as many others. In most fan-fics, she dies before the series like in the actual show, made worse by her deteriorating mental condition. History Metropolis Redemption On Earth-2, a revived Lex holds Clark at gunpoint when an apparition of Lillian appears and urges Lex not to pull the trigger as Lex knows that Clark's changed. She then urges Lex to give his brother a second chance. As Lex begins considering this, Lillian urges Lex to trust his heart. Choosing to spare Clark, Lillian approved of Lex's decision as Lex is comforted by Chloe. Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Pilot Lillian was with Lionel and Lex during their trip to the Smallville Creamed Corn Plant. She went into the cornfield after Lex and ended up exposed to the Meteors with him, leaving a silver stripe in her hair. Shortly afterwards, Lillian gave birth to another son, Julian, but soon afterwards, she divorced Lionel and took Julian with her, moving into the Smallville Mansion and becoming friends with Martha Kent. Twelve years after the Meteor Shower, Lex arrives at the Mansion after Lionel forces him to manage to LuthorCorp Plant. After Lex crashes his car into Clark, Lillian arrives to take Lex home, and they have some family rebonding. She also talks to a shadowed figure and reports that the Traveler hasn't appeared yet as well as the Meteor Rocks having mutagenic effects. Metamorphosis Lillian later went to a fair to help Martha with bringing in some of the food. At Job Inc, Lillian called Jonathan in to ask him to give LEx a chance, explaining what happened to Clark in the cornfield before Jonathan thanked her for her help and left. Lillian then questions where Lana's necklace is and wishes it good riddance when it's gone. She also warns Lex about the Meteor Rocks, giving him no more information than that. She then finds out from a text by the figure that Greg Arkin has been captured following his fight with Clark. Hothead Lillian stood by Lex's decision to expand the Plant's workforce by twenty percent, though she was worried about possible backlash. Lillian then witnessed Lionel's fencing match with Lex and saw Lex lose. She later attended the football game with Julian and met up with the Kents there. After returning home, Lillian learned from the figure that Walt Arnold was dead, much to her disappointment. X-Ray At work, Lillian hears about Lex being arrested for robbing a bank. She goes to the police department, but learns that he was just there for questioning and goes with him to talk to the Kents. After awhile, she captures Tina Greer and electrocutes her for impersonating her son. Cool Lillian then goes with Lex to talk to Martha about her and Jonathan coming to a dinner to talk about struggling farms, being an example by Lex of how not all Luthors are like Lionel. That night, Lillian defended Lex from Jonathan's skepticism, but otherwise let Lex explain his plans for the Kent Farm, also making sure Julian stays in bed. She also noted the odd blackout that was fixed by the Mansion's private generator. The talks stopped when Lana and Whitney came in, with Lillian learning that a boy named Sean Kelvin was about, interested in the flu he got at a party at Crater Lake. When the generator goes out, Lex and Lillian go to comfort Julian. She then goes to check the generator when Martha is unsure where it is, discovering the evidence of Clark's fight with Sean Kelvin, confirming that the Traveler is in Smallville. The next day, Lillian comforts Lex when Jonathan refuses the offer. Hourglass Lillian bumps into Clark when he's making deliveries, noting how he seemed a little out of it, before Clark just said he had a weird day. The next morning, Lillian gets a call from Julian about how Lionel had offered Lex a place in Metropolis, with Lionel barging in soon afterwards. Lillian talks to Lionel about how much it will hurt Lex to leave Smallville, also revealing that she knew her employee, Tess, is Lionel's daughter with her friend and co-worker, Pamela Jenkins. However, Lex decides to stay, much to Lillian's relief. Craving Lillian later heard about Lex having an accelerated white blood cell count, and yelled at the figure about it when Lex went off. Lillian then asks for Lex's help to set up Lana's birthday party, asking Lex's opinion if the decorations are Lana. Lillian then gave Lex the test results, showing he's in good health, having looked at it first. Jitters Lillian later visits Steven Hamilton and wants his help investigating the Meteor Rocks, which interests him, but he still refuses. Later, Lillian is alerted to a hostage situation by Tess and learns that Lex is going in to talk to the man, Earl Jenkins. When Lionel allows the safety doors to be closed after the hostages, minus Clark and Lex, get out, Lillian demands that Lionel opens the doors, which Lionel refuses. Once the gas levels go down thanks to Clark, she orders the doors open. Lillian then hugs Lex when he and Clark emerge with an unconscious Earl, stating that she's never been more proud of him. When Lionel prepares a PR stunt, Lillian instead punches Lionel in the face and leaves with Lex, putting an exhausted Julian to bed before freeing Tess from a chair. That night, Lillian approaches Hamilton and gives him the offer again, promising to make his past transgressions disappear if he agrees to it. She shows Hamilton the files on the Meta-Humans and states that his first task is the cure Earl Jenkins, giving him a new lab in Metropolis. Rogue Lillian and Lex both hold a gala for the Metropolis Museum's Alexander the Great exhibit, and points out to Lex how Clark seems fascinated with the breast plate. Lillian also advises Lex to be more of a friend than a matchmaker. She then met Lex's old flame, Victoria Hardwick, a little stiff at first since her father Harry has been trying to put her out of business. Lillian also offers her condolences over an incident with Lex that involved children. Lillian then jokes with Lex about how long he's gonna keep Victoria before walking off with Julian. Lillian then learns from Lex that Sam Phelan was in town. She drops it when Lex explains that he's got it handled and talks to him about Victoria, advising him not to rush into things. When Lex groans at her over-protectiveness, Lillian points out it's her job as a mom. Lillian than warns Clark to say away from Phelan, pointing out that he was on Lex's payroll. Lillian later learns that Lex had Lionel kicked out when he arrived while she was gone. When she finds out that Lex and Victoria are "playing Chess... With benefits" she warns Lex that manipulation is a two way street. Lillian then learns that Lex is going to confront Phelan, and she tells Lex that he can't save the world, but in the end consents, just asking him to be careful. When Lex comes home, Lillian learns that Phelan is dead and is just relieved Lex is safe. Hug Lillian later picks up Julian when the Kents were babysitting him, and Lillian learns that Clark had a run in with Kyle Tippet, Lillian refuses to let Julian go talk to Kyle. When Clark brought Kyle to the Mansion after he was arrested for assault, Lillian wanted him out of her house. However, Lex let him stay, and Lillian revealed that she didn't trust Kyle because he used to work with Rickman. When Kyle disappears the next morning, Lillian bugs Clark to hear what happens and learns that Kyle isn't insane like most other Meteor Infected people, and she lets the matter rest, admitting she was wrong about Kyle in the end. Leech Lillian later calls the figure and asks if they found Tippet, but they explained that they're not going to look for him, which infuriates Lillian since she believes they could use him to cure the mentally addled Meteor Freaks they've found. He also asks her to fire Hamilton, as a friend to another friend. After reading an article by Chloe Sullivan, Lillian assumes that Eric Summers is the Traveler. She goes to Smallville High to investigate and sees Eric fling Clark into a truck. She then takes Clark to the doctor and doesn't leave him until Martha and Jonathan arrive, and also has Lex wait before going in. Once she's alone, she explains the situation to another figure, who says that Eric isn't the Traveler and is confused when the figure seems concerned that Clark was beaten up by him. She also still believes Eric is the Traveler before the figure hangs up on her. Lillian then goes to the Summers' house with a chunk of Kryptonite and follows Clark, getting lost and finding Eric just after Clark seems to have knocked him out. When Lillian finds that Kryptonite has failed to affect Eric, she drags him off for study. She defends her actions from both figures, not just for Eric, but for Tina, claiming her death was an accident before signing off with them. Zero When Lex was going to meet Lana about the Talon, Lillian stopped him to say how proud she was of him for handling the Hardwick incident. Lillian later informed Lex that the Kent Farm had been poisoned, apparently by LuthorCorp. Lillian later called the Kents when Lex went missing and arrived at the farm to talk to Clark and Martha. Lillian then complimented Clark for trying to defend Lex during a talk with his mom before he headed off, calling Clark a good boy. Lillian arrived at the Talon to celebrate it's opening and wondered where Chloe was. Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 2 Category:Metropolis Part 5 Category:A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 3 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 4 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Luthors Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:5' Category:5'8"